1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to covers for electrical outlets, and more specifically relates to a base for such a cover, an electrical outlet, and related method of manufacture.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets in both home and commercial settings typically include a receptacle containing one or more sockets which in turn contain two blade apertures for receiving blades of a plug. Newer outlets typically have an additional aperture that receives a plug""s grounding prong. The outlet is usually secured within an electrical box mounted to the framing material of the house or other structure in which it is to be used. This electrical box also houses the ends of electrical wires that supply power to the outlet. The electrical box and the outlet are typically covered by a face plate having openings therein to permit access to the sockets and blade apertures. Ordinarily the face plate is mounted to the outlet by inserting a mounting screw through a hole at or near the center of the face plate and into an outlet mounting aperture located in a similar position in the outlet.
Frequently, especially in outdoor settings, it becomes necessary or desirable to protect the outlet with a cover that encloses the socket area and protects it from the elements. Some such covers that are presently known include an opening to permit the passage of the cord to which the plug is attached. In this way the electrical device is permitted to remain plugged in while the cover is closed and is protected to some degree from damage caused by water, wind, and other hazards. The usefulness of electrical outlet covers is by no means confined to outdoor settings, however. Covers are useful for safety or security reasons, for example, no matter where the outlet is located.
If such covers are to be used, a way to attach them to an outlet must be provided. This is ordinarily accomplished with a base that is mounted to the electrical outlet and to which a cover may be attached. Such bases may be mounted to an outlet in a variety of ways, some of which require large amounts of time to be spent in unscrewing and removing the mounting screw, removing the existing face plate, if present, aligning the base with the outlet mounting aperture, replacing the mounting screw and re-tightening it. If two mounting screws are to be used the work nearly doubles. When a large number of outlet cover bases are to be installed, as in a new home or commercial building, the amount of work required for the installation of electrical outlet bases becomes very significant indeed. Therefore, there existed a need to provide a base for an electrical outlet cover that is both easy to install and easy to replace.
According to the present invention a base for an electrical outlet cover is provided wherein a backing member has at least one socket aperture and at least one base mounting aperture. At least a portion of the backing member adjacent to the base mounting aperture is flexible, enabling the base mounting aperture, upon the application of pressure to the backing member, to expand and receive a fastening device. When the application of pressure is discontinued the base mounting aperture returns to its relaxed state wherein it no longer permits the passage of the fastening device. Typically the fastening device will be a screw and the backing member will have two socket apertures that fit over and provide access to two outlet sockets. The backing member also will commonly have two base mounting apertures centered on or near the longitudinal axis of the backing member and positioned in the backing member so as to line up with corresponding outlet mounting apertures in the outlet itself.
To accommodate the typical electrical outlet, the great majority of which are rectangular, the base itself may be rectangular in shape. It should be understood, however, that the exact dimension or shape of the base is less important than that it fit neatly over the electrical outlet to which it is to be mounted. One usually finds the outlet attached to a vertical framing member of a structure with its short sides substantially parallel to the floor and its long sides substantially perpendicular to the floor.
The base mounting aperture is designed to allow the base to be mounted without removing the existing mounting screws that serve to fix an electrical outlet to an electrical box. Eliminating the need to remove such mounting screws significantly reduces the amount of time needed to install or replace an electrical outlet base. Because the existing mounting screws can be used as the fastening device for the present invention, further time and expense may be saved.